Family Is All That Matters
by drago123
Summary: Tsuna... he is strong and smart... but in order to keep his little brothers from bullies... he became the target for bullies on purpose. His brothers were chosen to be Vongola Decimos... and Tsuna a part of the Discipline committee? Light Shounen Ai and few OCs.
1. Prologue

_**Hi guys… I know the amount of story I have I really shouldn't put up any more new stories… but I had a very strong inspiration for this! There will be OCs but the main character is basically Tsuna… Well let's start with this story.**_

* * *

Tsuna was always a very caring brother and love his younger twin brothers, which were born in the same year. (Wow Iemitsu you are really are really active when Tsuna is born... if you know what I mean.) , Tetsua and Tsukiyo. He trained himself hard to make sure that he can protect his brothers from harm, but years gone by and he realized that he needed to divert attention towards himself in order for his brothers to be safe from danger.

Tsuna started to act clumsy and wore long-sleeved to cover up his muscles as he started in elementary school and he was a main target for bullies. He adjusted his score to be only slightly above average but not high enough for bullies to avoid him. His brother also looked down on him but he didn't care as he only hoped for them to be safe. Until…

Tsuna was standing in front of his twins protectively at his last year of elementary school facing Hibari Kyoya and Kaishi Mitsune, the chairman and the vice chairman of the disciplinary committee of Namimori middle… ok well Kaishi is still in elementary school but he is scouted by Tetsuya another vice chairman. (Why is there so many vice chairman? Cause Hibari wanted there too be so shut up before you get a tonfa on the head.)

Apparently Tsuna's brothers were loitering around Namimori middle and Hibari didn't like it, and of course Tsuna being the overly kind and caring brother he was decided to protect them from Hibari. Tsuna's brothers then proceeded to run off as Tsuna told them to.

"Ne! Kyoya… I think we should just let this g- Ok Ok gosh…" Kaishi sighed as Hibari gave him a death glare.

Hibari pulled out his tonfas and charged straight towards Tsuna. Tsuna grabbed hold of one of the tonfa and tried to punch Hibari only to be blocked.

Hibari used his legs to try to sweep Tsuna only for him to jump and block an incoming tonfa.

'Wao' Both Kaishi and Hibari smirked as Hibari launch his fury of attacks only to be blocked or dodged by Tsuna.

The fight lasted for pretty much hours while Kaishi stood there impatiently but with interest on having the new meat into their little group.

Tsuna was getting a lot of injuries and couldn't really last any much longer. Kaishi saw this and jumped in blocking Hibari's attack.

Hibari gave Kaishi a death glare while Kaishi smirked in return.

"This boy won't be able to take more damage without breaking any limb… if so you will not be able to fight him again for a long time."

Hibari grunted before kneeling down to talk to Tsuna who was panting and seating on the ground.

"Omnivore… join us in the Discipline committee… meet us as Namimori High this Saturday… or I will bite the two herbivores to death."

Tsuna hesitated to reply before Kaishi moved towards him.

"It will be fun! And you can get a lot stronger." Kaishi smirked as he saw Tsuna reacted to the getting stronger part and he nodded.

Tsuna returned home with a lot of injuries and his brothers started crying when seeing him saying that they should have protected him. (Ok if you are confused read again. They ran before Tsuna and Hibari fought. So they do not know Tsuna's ability.)

Tsuna could only smile but still worry for himself what would happen during Saturday.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? Iemitsu? What about Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes I am sure, the last time I saw them my little tuna fish is too cute innocent to be a mafia boss. The Vongola rings have divided itself into two. Isn't that enough proof that my sons are the heir that the ring chose?"

"… I suppose. I will inform Reborn about this."

Sawada Iemitsu sighed as he walked out of Vongola Nono's office. He walked towards his own base still worried about his sons… scared that Reborn would completely destroy his sons with his Spartan tutoring…

Sawada Iemitsu had no idea how strong his 'Tuna-fish' really is as it has been about 2 years since he last saw his child… he definitely won the most horrible parents award.

* * *

Tsuna was an official member of the disciplinary committee on that Saturday. He was assigned as a mole of the disciplinary committee and is too report anything that happened that is against the school rule because he still wanted to divert attentions of bullies to himself.

Tsukiyo and Tetsua have stopped looking down at Tsuna and even help him a lot of time. (Though not really in school as Tsuna needed to stay away from them in order for them to be not bullied as well.)

Tsuna was also introduced to Ryoko. She is student in Midori Middle School… and she is basically… a Hibari in that school… yeah she is kind of assigned there by Hibari to check on Yakuza activities at that area. And lets just say that their meeting… ends with Tsuna being very uncomfortable…

* * *

_**During their meeting…**_

"Tsuna! This here is Ryoko. She is the student assigned to Midori Middle School. Ryoko, this is Tsuna who I have talked about."

"Its nice to meet you." Tsuna said and bowed in respect.

Ryoko on the other hand… grabbed Tsuna and smothered him with her… big… round… things… leading to Tsuna 'HIIED" while Ryoko keep screeching how cute he is and how unfair that Hibari could not be as cute as Tsuna and Kaishi were so she could practically make the place a harem…

_**End…**_

* * *

Tsuna and his brothers are now in Namimori Middle School for the first day… or what Kaishi would say, the day where first years get scarred for life. Tsuna walked to school earlier than usual today because Hibari wanted a few meeting with the committee… Though he was more tense than usual as he could felt eyes staring at him… not necessarily in a bad way in fact he don't feel threatened at all but he did feel uncomfortable.

Of course the first day of school is always freaking awesome in Namimori Middle as it involves Baseballs breaking walls and loud screech of 'Extreme' across the building with the first years get practically raped (Mentally) by seeing blood spurt all over as the disciplinary committee destroys their hope of any normal happy middle school lives.

Hibari Kyoya and Kaishi were fighting with each other as their every year traditions called 'Bitten to death or Sent to hell.' where Kaishi and Hibari would both try to beat the living sh*t out of each other which ends up in a draw every year and never fails to make first cower when they are even in 10 metre radius of either Kaishi or Hibari. Sigh... good times.

And when school ends Tsuna came home the last again only to hear a couple of gun shots go off and a loud screech " REBORN I WILL TAKE OUT THE TRASH WITH MY DYING WILL!" Where Tsuna will see his brothers in their boxers with weird fire on their foreheads and ran out carrying… trash bags?

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna looked down and saw a baby in a suit…

* * *

_**Ok that is it for the prologue stay tune for more! Oh and please review! It is like batteries to me!**_


	2. Revelation

_**Hi… Sorry about late updates, my life is really sucking nowadays… ok enough of me ranting.**_

_**I have some questions that will affect future. **_

_**Pairings? Should Tsuna have his gloves or new weapons? Should I do a small background about Kaishi and Ryoko or I should expand on them?**_

_**So here is chap 2!**_

* * *

"Ciaossu!" Tsuna looked down and he saw a baby in a suit smirking… can babies even do that?

"Hi there… what's your name?" Tsuna asked smiling.

"Reborn, the greatest hitman."

"Ah, good luck with that… is there anything you need Reborn-kun?" Tsuna clearly not believing what Reborn is saying.

"I am your brothers tutor. I am training them to be mafia boss. Would you like to join their family?" Reborn smirked as he said that.

Tsuna flinched. What were Tetsua and Tsukiyo teaching to this baby? Were they playing a game with him?

"Sure…?"

Reborn smirked afterwards and disappeared.

Tsuna went to Kaishi's house right afterwards doing homework with him as Kaishi was having a bit of problem… though he could not help but think about the baby and how something so ridiculous like his brother running in the streets in their boxers with a trash bag…

"… una, TSUNA!"

"HIEE! WHAT!" Tsuna screeched out when he realized Kaishi's face was just inches away from him.

"Are you okay? I have been talking to you but you kept on ignoring me." Kaishi pouted.

"Yes… I am fine… Just thinking about something." Tsuna muttered.

"What are you thinking about? Is it Tsukiyo and Tetsua?"

"Sort of… I jut saw them running out of the house in their boxers and flame on their head… then a little kid in a suit said that his name is Reborn the greatest hitman and is to tutor my brothers to be mafia boss… I have no idea…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kaishi screeched out causing Tsuna to wince.

"Did you just freaking say Reborn? As in R.E.B.O.R.N?"

"A-Ah yes… is that a bad thing?"

Kaishi eyes widen for a bit before shaking his head and putting a palm into his face…

"Damn… you guys are in deep shit…"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"That little kid is not lying… he is the greatest hitman on earth…"

"W-Wait what."

"From what I have heard… he was sent here to train the Vongola Decimo…"

"H-Huh clams?"

'Looks like I have some explaining to do…' Kaishi thought.

After having Kaishi repeat for a few times Tsuna finally understood.

"So let me confirm… Reborn is part of the Arcobaleno, which is a group consisting of seven strongest babies in the world. He is a good friend of the strongest family in all of Italy the ' Vongola' current boss Vongola Nono and has been sent here to train Tsukiyo and Tetsua?"

"Yes that's right."

"B-But that doesn't make sense! According to what you say only descendants of the family can be the next boss and even if we have a relation shouldn't I be the one…" Tsuna widened his eyes as he realized that everything makes more sense now…

"Yes… your father could be the one with relation to the Vongola family. That explains why he does not come home for years… and the Vongola did not choose you because you were… 'dame'."

Tsuna stared in shock… he was the one in the end who have caused more danger to his brothers… It was his fault that caused them to be the next Vongola bosses… It was his fault that causes his precious brothers to be in the dark world… It was his… Wait.

"W-Wait… how did you know all this? Kaishi?"

Kaishi's eyes darkened…

Tsuna gasped and quickly said. "A-Ah! If you don't want to you don't need to!"

"Sorry Tsuna… I am not ready to share my past. Maybe someday I will tell you about it…" Kaishi smiled before putting back on his pouting face.

"Now are you going to teach me or are you going to just sit there all day!

Tsuna laughed and proceeded to teach whatever he needs.

Tsuna walks home after their little study session… he really couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if the 'Greatest Hitman' found out about him not being really no good… would something happen?

Tsuna sighed and decided it's best to leave things as it is, things have really become really confusing and he don't know what to do anymore. He really hoped he could have his more normal life back…

Tsuna went straight to bed immediately after reaching home and not even bothering eating dinner saying he have eaten in his friend's house.

* * *

The Next day…

Tsuna went to school early again and went straight towards the receptionist room.

"Hn?" Hibari looked up from his seat clearly questioning Tsunayoshi's presence.

"Kyoya… If my brothers did anything questionable can you be a bit lenient?"

Hibari glared at him clearly saying ' Why should I?'

Tsuna sighed. " I promise to spar with you in private."

"Hn… meet me and Kaishi at my place on Sunday morning…"

Tsuna muttered a 'thanks' before going back to his class. What Tsuna did not know was a little baby frowning while spying on their conversation.

When Tsuna reached his class he was immediately bombarded.

"Oh! Here comes Dame-Tsuna!"

"Come on there's no need for an announcement for losers."

"Hey! Don't call my big brother a loser!" Tetsua and Tsukiyo shouted out.

"Oh shut up loser's brothers."

Tsuna sighed as he sat on his seat… maybe he should really stop acting…

Today they have a new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato who Tsuna did not feel comfortable with. Gokudera glared at Tsuna before going and kicked His brothers' desk.

During Lunchtime he had lunch with Hibari and Kaishi on the rooftop.

"Tsuna… you seemed distracted… what happened." Kaishi asked.

Tsuna was about to talk about Gokudera but a sudden shout interrupted him.

"I WILL EXTINGUISH DYNAMITES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsuna, Hibari and Kaishi looked down and saw the twins in their boxers extinguishing… dynamites?

Tsuna face palmed while Kaishi chuckled softly… even Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Hibari… I hope you won't kill them…"

"Hn… you owe me Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

On Friday though… Tsuna had one of the worst shocks of his life… Yamamoto Takeshi was about jump down from the roof. Luckily his twins managed to save him… though almost everyone saw what happened… and made fun of his brothers.

On Sunday… Tsuna had to fulfill his promise and went straight to Hibari's house.

They had a small sparing matched switching between each other trying to beat the shit out of each other… though Tsuna have a lot of things to think about. He really couldn't decide what to do.

Because of losing focus, was hit by a tonfa.

"Tsuna! You alright?" Kaishi ran up to Tsuna checking his injuries.

"Tsunayoshi… I will bite you to death if you don't fight with a clear mind… make up your mind."

With that Hibari went back in to his house.

* * *

"Hey underwear twins I never knew you were such perverts."

"Yeah you two are just as bad as your dame brothers!"

Tetsua and Tsukiyo could only keep quiet… they really couldn't counter argue with that and could only go and sit down quietly onto their sit. Gokudera was threatening almost everyone and Yamamoto was trying to keep Gokudera from blowing up (literally)

"Ha! And here I though you were better than your brother! You two are just as useless as you older brother." Mochida laughed.

Mochida back then collided with the wall behind the class as a hand lift him up by the neck.

Everyone even the twins was shocked by what is happening… the one holding Mochida up was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I don't fucking care if you make fun of me… but making fun of my brothers is a big mistake. Do you understand?" Sawada Tsunayoshi is now holding Mochida up with killing intent literally pouring out of his body. Even Nezu-sensei was having a shock of his life.

* * *

_**Extras! How Kaishi met Hibari…**_

_Hibari Kyoya at the age of 10 was the scariest child of Namimori by far he dominated the whole streets and was stronger than most adults. _

_Though unknown to most Hibari was lonely… Yes the Skylark child that is deemed a monster was lonely and could not admit it because of pride. He wanted to be friends of and can fight with him. Fighting and being strong have been like a hobby for him since he was 5 years old. He wanted a friend that understand and fight along or against him. That is until he found Kaishi._

_Kaishi Mitsune age 7 moved into a house a street away from Hibari's with his adoptive parents. Kaishi was a strong and willful child and he wants friends but scared that he will not be able to mix in well with friends. He is also scared that others will be scared of him and leaves him alone because of how strong he was. That is until he found Hibari._

_Right away Kaishi found Hibari to be a jerk and hated him as Hibari was calling him an herbivore and dismissing him as a pest. Hibari found him to be a whiny little herbivore as he kept on pouting and whining of the smallest things. Without saying they didn't have a good friendship… until that fateful day._

_Kaishi accidentally bumped into a group of Yakuza's and they demanded Kaishi to give up his money to pay for dirtying their clothes or something. Kaishi being Kaishi picked a fight with them. Even if he was strong… he was ganged up by 10 men that is three times his size so he was having a bit of trouble. Hibari saw this and helped Kaishi out. During the fight they understood each other a lot more by seeing their fighting style and their facial expression when they fought the Yakuza group._

_Kaishi could see beneath all the cold exteriors of Hibari was actually a loney person desperate for company._

_Hibari could see beneath Kaishi attitude of a child is actually a strong willful person who also wanted company._

_The fight they had with the Yakuza's was the most fun they had in their lives yet because there was actually someone to celebrate with. They of course won though with some injuries but they had fun and that's all that matters to them. From then on Kaishi was in contact with Hibari and goes on to their fighting activities occasionally. And Kaishi was an official Disciplinary Committee member when Kusakabe recruited him from the Namimori elementary school at the age of 10 under Hibari's order._

* * *

_**So how was it! Should I add extra's from now on and how is the story?**__**Please review and I may update this story earlier. XD**_


End file.
